


Home is Where you Belong

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, F/M, Fluff, Food Issues, Friendship, Love, Low Blood Sugar, Sexual Content, Sick Barry Allen, Sickfic, Vaginal Sex, West-Allen - Freeform, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry is released from prison. He didn’t eat well or sleep well while he was in there. He just isn’t hungry now. Hypoglycemia takes hold of him before he knows it. Iris, Caitlin and Cisco are there for him. All works out in the end. Especially for Barry and Iris when they get home after he recovers.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Iris West, Married Barry Allen/Iris West - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	Home is Where you Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some West-Allen love. Looks like the show is going the opposite way, so here’s some fluff to get us through

It had been almost twenty four hours since Barry’s release from prison. He hadn’t said much about his time spent there, he had been really quiet, and Iris knew his time there was the reason for that.  
That wasn’t the only thing that worried her either, he looked extremely thin. She knew he hadn’t used his powers much while he was there, but even so, he still needed a significant amount of food in order for his body to work right. She knew that there was no way he got the amount of calories he needed behind bars. 

Tonight Iris was cooking dinner, well she was burning dinner. Normally Barry would have come to her rescue, but at the moment he was asleep on the couch. 

Iris sighed. She shut the burners off, disposed of the burnt food, and pulled out an array of takeout menus from one of the kitchen drawers. 

“Barry.”, Iris called to him. He didn’t move, so she walked over and sat down next to him. 

“Barr.”, she rubbed his cheek. He felt feverish, she thought. That didn’t make sense though, he couldn’t have a fever. His powers wouldn’t allow for it. His eyes opened slowly at her touch. He really didn’t look good at all. 

“Hi.”, he smiled still half asleep. 

“I burned dinner babe. I’m gonna order food. What are you in the mood for?”

“Get whatever you want. I’m really not that hungry.”

Now she was getting nervous.

“Not hungry?”, she asked moving her hand through his hair. “Have you eaten anything today. 

“Not much.” “I guess I got used to not eating a lot while I was away.”

“I know babe.”, she said sadly, “but your body needs a lot of calories every day to work properly.”

“I know, but I’m just not that hungry.”

Iris knew she should try and insist that he eat something, but she was so happy to have him home finally, and he had been through so much, she didn’t want to upset him, so she kissed his forehead and let him fall back to sleep. 

When he woke up a couple hours later, she opened and handed him one of his power bars. He started to eat it without argument, but stopped about halfway through. 

“Barr!”, Iris said concerned when he placed the bar down on the table.

“I’ll talk to Caitlin tomorrow. I promise.”

He laid back down, so Iris sat next to him again. She felt his forehead. “You’re not just tired Barry are you? You’re not feeling well.

“I guess I do feel kinda sick.”, he admitted.

“You should have said something Barr.”

“I hoped that sleeping would help me feel better.” “I didn’t get much sleep while I was in there either.”

She should have known he wasn’t feeling well. This is exactly what he did when he was a kid. When he didn’t feel well he wouldn’t say anything, he would just curl up somewhere and fall asleep. 

“Let’s go up stairs.”, Iris said gently rubbing his chest.

Barry sat on the bed as soon as they walked into the room. He was white as a ghost. 

Iris grabbed him something comfortable to change into. As he stood to change she stood next to him. He looked like he was going to fall right over. He climbed into bed while Iris changed. When she finished she climbed in next to him. 

“Just from the quick walk up the stairs, I actually do feel really sick now Iris.”

“I can tell babe.” “Maybe we should call Caitlin.”

Barry shook his head yes, right before he blacked out. Iris called to him a couple  
of times, trying to wake him up, but he was out cold.

She grabbed her phone and sent an SOS alert to the team. She held onto Barry, doing her best to keep calm. 

“What’s going on?”, Cisco asked as he breached into the bedroom. Caitlin got there seconds before him. She had already noticed that Barry wasn’t coherent, and was currently checking his pulse. 

“He’s sick. I didn’t know how bad until a few minutes ago.”, Iris cried.

“His pulse is really weak, Caitlin said nervously.” “Let’s get him to Star Labs Cisco.”, 

Cisco and Caitlin moved him from the bed as gently as possible. They braced him between them and breached away. Iris followed right behind them.  
Barry came to as they entered the Cortex, but he was really disoriented.  
Cisco braced him on his shoulder.  
“You ok man?”  
“Been better.”, Barry answered softly.  
“We got you now. Just hang in there, you’re gonna be ok.”

Once they got him on a bed, Caitlin quickly hooked him up to every monitor available. 

“Barry, can you tell me your symptoms.” His eyes were glossy and distant. He looked like he was going to pass out again at any second. 

“I feel sick.”

“I know Barr., but does anything hurt specifically?”

“My head and my stomach.” “I’m really dizzy.”

“Ok Barr. I’m going to start by getting some fluids into you.”

Once she hooked the IV up she took some blood samples. She was relieved when Barry stayed conscious as she worked. But his fever was 104, and that kept the worry in her head. 

“I’m going to give you something to bring your fever down too.”, Caitlin said as she used a needle to put medicine into his IV. When she finished she looked at him sadly. “You need to rest now.” “Is there anything that you need?” 

“Is Iris here?”, he asked. Caitlin smiled, “she is. I’ll go have her come in.”  
“Thanks.”, he whispered.

Barry’s eyes were closed when Iris walked in the room. She pulled a chair next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes opened, he looked at her and smiled. 

“You ok baby?”, Iris asked calmly.  
“I will be.”, he answered.  
She could tell he was having a hard time talking. “I know you will.”, she smiled.

“I’m sorry.”, she could hardly hear him.  
“For what Barr?”  
“For everything I’ve put you through the past few months.”

“It’s not your fault babe.”  
“Well I’m still sorry.”  
“Well I forgive you then.”  
There was nothing to forgive him for, but she knew if she didn’t say it, he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. 

“I love you Iris.” She wrapped her fingers around his. “I love you to babe.”  
He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

“Did you find anything?”, Iris asked Caitlin as she walked into the lab she was working in. 

“Nothing terrible, but he’s dehydrated and malnourished. His blood sugar is dangerously low, which is why he blacked out. I think he just felt so miserable that he couldn’t eat, which of course made everything 100 times worse. “Hopefully he’ll wake up hungry.”

“What if he still can’t eat when he wakes up?”, Iris asked still not convinced he would be ok.

“We’ll make sure he stays healthy until he can.”, Caitlin smiled. “I promise Iris!”

He slept peacefully through the night. The more fluids Caitlin pumped into him, the faster his body started to respond to them. His regenerative powers came back to life, the fever went away and his vitals stabilized. 

Iris, Cisco and Caitlin were quietly eating breakfast when Barry walked out of the medical room. Once Caitlin was positive that he had recovered she removed the monitors and the IV . 

When Iris looked up at Barry as  
he approached them, he was smiling. His color had returned to his face, and his eyes were focused. He looked better then he had in weeks. 

“How do you feel Barr.”  
“Much better!” “Much better than I have in a while.”, he said honestly.  
“That’s good to hear babe.”

She took a deep breath. “Here it goes.”, she thought to herself. “Are you hungry?”, she asked him. She could hardly breath. 

“I’m starving.”, he said.  
She smiled wide.  
Caitlin had finished eating so she got up to retrieve food for Barry.

Barry took a seat next to Iris, and was staring at the pancakes she had been eating.  
“Those look really good.”, he said.

“Not yet.”, Caitlin said as she approached. 

“Let’s start with something easier to digest. Once we’re sure you’ll be ok, you can have whatever you want.”

He wasn’t going to argue. He had felt so sick yesterday, he didn’t want to feel that way again. 

Caitlin handed him a power bar of course. High calorie, but there was nothing in it that would upset his stomach. 

He ate the bar with no issues and looked to Caitlin for more. Caitlin rolled her eyes. “It’s fine Iris.” “Just go slow Barr.” Iris had ordered a larger portion hoping that when he woke up he would want some.

Barry listened to Caitlin and ate slow. He finished two large pancakes with no issues.”

“Have you guys been here all night?”, he asked as he got a better look at his friends.  
They all looked worn out. 

“Yes, of course. We would have never left you alone when you were sick.”, Caitlin assured.

Barry blushed. “Thanks!”

“I want to take another blood sample, but after that you’re free to go.”

Cisco stood up to throw his container away and Barry walked over to him.

“Thanks Cisco! It’s one thing for my wife and doctor to spend the night here with me, but....”

Cisco cut him off. “You’re my best friend Barry. I wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.”

“But I wouldn’t mind going home to shower if that’s ok with you.”

“Take the day Cisco.”  
“We’re all going to rest today.”

CIsco was exhausted so he wasn’t going to argue.

“Thanks man!” “I’m glad you’re better. It’s nice to have you home.  
Barry gave Cisco a hug and then headed into Caitlin.

She took some blood and checked his vitals. 

“Ok Barr, I know this wasn’t your fault, but you know the deal. You know what your body needs. If you have any problems with food you need to let me know ASAP! Got it?!”

“Got it!”  
Thank you Caitlin! “I owe you again.”  
He stood up giving Caitlin a hug. 

“Now go home and rest, but eat first!”, they both chuckled. 

“I will. Promise!”

Iris had been sitting in the chair next to bed. She was sound asleep. Barry kneeled down next to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She opened her eyes and leaned into the kiss. 

“I missed you so much.” “I missed you too Iris.”, she knew where this was heading so she gently broke the kiss.

“Let’s go home and eat babe.”  
“And after that?”, Barry asked.  
“I’ll let you decide.”, she said seductively. 

In the blink of an eye they were at home, Iris  
on a stool at the counter and Barry at the stove cooking bacon and eggs. 

Barry had four helping and could have eaten more, but there was something else he needed to take care of before he continued his assault on food today. He quickly loaded the dish washer and swooshed Iris to the bedroom. 

He gently lowered his body onto hers.  
“Did you have enough to eat?”, Iris asked smiling. 

“Let’s call that the appetizer, and later we can have the dessert.”, Barry moaned as his erection made contact with Iris. 

“So that makes me the maim course?”, she said as she reached down to feel his hardness. 

His eyes closed at the feeling of her touch. 

“Iris.”, he said desperately 

“What are you waiting for then?”, she gently directed his erection to her already soaking womanhood. 

He was so hard and she was so wet. 

They had been wrongfully separated for weeks. Barry’s time in prison had been extremely hard on both of them, but right now as he gently moved in and out of her, time stood still. When they were together like this the rest of the world didn’t exist.  
Barry was breathing fast. Iris reached down to rub herself. “Iris!” he moaned seconds before she felt the eruption deep inside her which elicited her own orgasm to rip through her body. 

Barry climbed off, laid his head next to hers on the pillow.  
“I missed you!”, Iris said kissing his lips gently.  
“I missed you too.”, Barry said looking into her eyes. 

His stomach growled suddenly and Iris laughed. “That’s my boy.”

“I guess I’m gonna need a food break.”, Barry laughed.

He got out of bed and threw some sweats on.”  
"I’ll be back.”, he said  
“I’ll be here.”, Iris said lightly touching her nipple. 

Barry licked his lips and swooshed away. 

Iris knew he’d be back quickly. He could cook and eat faster then the speed of light of course, but her body still needed attention, so she touched herself gently. She hadn’t had physical contact with him for weeks, but now she had him back. He was hers again and she his. Today was going to be his welcome home party just for the two of them.


End file.
